


Stardust

by tinysweetscat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga and Kagehina if you squint, Dont know what I did with the ending tbh, M/M, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysweetscat/pseuds/tinysweetscat
Summary: Asanoya songfic inspired by the song Stardust by Mika.





	

_“I could be staring at somebody new_ __  
_But stuck in my head is a picture of you_ __  
_You were the thunder I was the rain_  
_I wanna know if I see you again”_

  
Asahi smiled nervously at the guys around Daichi and Sugawara. He had seen them before in matches against them in high school and now he shared classes with them in university. But, even as Suga introduced them to Asahi properly, he could only see a lightning-haired libero in his head. He felt like the incessant rain pouring outside. He had messed up things with Noya so badly, he wondered if he would ever see the little ball of energy again.

~  
“ _I said I love you, you said goodbye_ __  
_Everything changes in the blink of an eye_ __  
_It's been a while, I still carry the flame_ __  
_I wanna know if I see you again_ __  
_See you again, see you again_ __  
_Want you to know, what you mean to me_  
_What will it take, take you to see?”_

It had been a whole year. Without Asahi, Nishinoya felt incomplete. He knew it was his own fault. Hinata and the others missed their tall ace too but it was him who was to blame. If he hadn't run away when Asahi-san had confessed, maybe the taller boy would have been there with them right now. He had always been in love with Asahi-san so when he said he felt the same way, Nishinoya had felt so shocked that he had bolted. And now, the glass-hearted boy never came by. By the time Nishinoya processed everything and returned, Asahi-san had left. And, unlike Suga and Daichi, he hadn't been back since. Suga said Asahi refused to hear anything about Nishinoya and so he couldn't tell the former ace how the libero felt. His Asahi-san probably thought Nishinoya hated him. He wanted to know when he could finally see his ace again. Asahi-san was surprisingly good at avoidance.

~  
“ _I could put a little stardust in your eyes_ __  
_Put a little sunshine in your life_ __  
_Give me a little hug you'll feel the same_ __  
_And I wanna know will I see you again_ __  
_Will I see you again_ __  
_I feel like a fool cause you're not even there_ __  
_I'm writing this song and you don't even care_ __  
_Throw me a lifeline open the door_ __  
_I'll pick up my heart that you left on the floor_ __  
_On the floor_  
_On the floor”_

 

Nishinoya had always known that he would follow Asahi-san to the ends of the earth so it wasn't a big deal for him to to enter the college that Asahi-san had joined. Now, no matter how badly the other may want to avoid him, Nishinoya wouldn't let him.

It felt like fate when he entered his room and saw Asahi-san sitting nervously on the other bed. They would be rooming together. Asahi-san’s shock and surprise was nothing to Nishinoya, the libero jumped straight onto Asahi and promised himself that he wouldn't ever let the other go and leave him again.

 

When he finally got off a very flustered Asahi-san, Nishinoya grabbed his guitar and sat down to sing. And Asahi watched entranced as Nishinoya poured out his feelings. His love for Asahi, his shock at finding out the other felt the same way, his regret for bolting, his sadness of thinking that Asahi would no longer care for him when they finally met again, his determination at not giving up. The lyrics swirled around the room and Asahi smiled because finally, finally, he could be together with the boy his heart belonged to.

~  
“ _Funny how the time goes rushing by_ __  
_And all the little things we leave behind_ __  
_But even any other thing I do_ __  
_Is a little bit of me and a little bit of you_ __  
_When will I see you again_ __  
_When will I see you again_  
_When will I see you again”_

  
Fifty years later, Nishinoya sat next to grave of the man he had loved since he was a teenager. He remembered meeting Asahi like it was yesterday. It was funny, he thought, how he was already here so much time later. He missed his husband. But soon, he was sure, he would be reunited with that sweet, glass-hearted man. He stood up and gently brushed off the first clinging to his legs. He limped with his came to where Hinata and Kageyama sat together next to Suga’s and Daichi’s graves. “Come on, Shouyou, Tobio. This old man needs some rest.” Hinata smiled at him and Nishinoya was reminded of the excitable ginger boy that he had known. “You're not that old, Nishinoya-senpai. You're only a year older than us” With their help, Nishinoya walked back to the car. He had hurt himself while playing college volleyball but he never regretted volleyball. He just couldn't wait until he would be able to join his husband eternally. But until then, he would make good memories with his friends so he would have more to tell Asahi about when they finally met.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what I did here. I hope someone out there is able to enjoy it.
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna talk, my Tumblr's @tinysweetscat and my writing blog is @kittycute40writes.


End file.
